Organizations manage information having varying levels of security. Highly sensitive information may require a high security clearance to access, while less sensitive information may be accessed with a lower security clearance. Documents containing sensitive information may be classified according to security levels and access to the documents may be granted only to personnel having an appropriate security clearance.
As part of routine knowledge and document management processes newly generated documents must be analyzed and classified into an appropriate security category. Also, existing documents are routinely analyzed for modification and redaction in order to move them from a higher security level to a lower one (downgrading) or release them to unclassified networks (declassification). Presently, this process is performed by humans, sometimes assisted by generic desktop software tools, and is expensive, unduly subjective, and error-prone. Thus, systems and methods that systematically determine and classify secure information may find utility.